Je t'HAIme
by Miiete
Summary: Je posais une main sur la parois encore gelée, cherchant des yeux celui qui m'avait mené à l'inconcevable, à l'irréparable. A le vouloir. Il était là, encore plus beau et désirable que je n'avais pu l'imaginer.YAOI! Inceste! Rating M!


**Author :**Miiete

**Pairing :** Ryosuké - Keisuké

**Rating :** M

**Disclaimer :** euh, à l'auteur de Initial D hein..

**Résumé : **Je posais une main sur la parois encore gelée, cherchant des yeux celui qui m'avait mené à l'inconcevable, à l'irréparable. A le vouloir. M'habituant au nuage de buée qui stagnait, je commençai à distinguer des formes. Mes yeux parcoururent l'espace exigüe. Il était là, encore plus beau et désirable que je n'avais pu l'imaginer.

**Note :** donc, fic écrite pour un concours sur un forum (.com/) sur lequel je joue. Je m'explique, deux personne, dont une qui est mon chéri ( ) incarnent Ryo et Kei. Haka est un perso inventé, complétement hors l'anime, d'ailleurs je ne connais pas beaucoup l'anime j'ai regardé 2 fois dans ma vie.. Bref c'est un pur PwP.. Pour les homophobes, et les âmes sensibles, s'abstenir violence et Yaoi.

Bonne lecture!

**« Je t'HAI-me. »**

Je jetai négligemment les clés sur la table du garage et soupirai, exaspéré, lorsqu'elles crissèrent sur l'inox. Je claquai la porte de mon nouveau joujou , un Lan-evo 4. Je la caressai tendrement du regard et laissai glisser mes doigts sur sa carrosserie rouge sang. Je souris comme un gamin et la couvais des yeux amoureusement. J'effaçai une tâche imaginaire puis me reculai pour l'admirer un fois de plus. Elle était magnifique. Jantes en magnésium, carrosserie lustrée sans une seule égratignures, vitres tintées, sièges baquets, embrayage renforcé, pont auto-bloquant, boite 6, moteur AMS VIII-IX : 3RR .. Parfaite. Et neuve. Je reculai de quelques pas, lui jetai un dernier coup d'œil chargé d'amour et m'engageai dans les couloirs du manoir avec un soupir résigné. Il fallait que je la montre à Ryo!

Les ombres des murs guerroyaient contre la lumières, qui capitulait à chaque encoignure. J'avançai à l'aveuglette, certain que mes pas ne se perdraient pas dans le labyrinthe du manoir que je commençai à connaître par cœur. Je réajustai mon blouson de cuire et ébouriffai mes cheveux encore trempés par les trombes de pluies qui tombaient dehors. J'étais complétement mouillé. Mon portable vibra et avec un soupire de lassitude je le sortis de ma poche. Haka. Un grognement agacé s'échappa de mes lèvres closes. Je remis le téléphone à sa place, sans daigner répondre. J'en avais marre, marre d'elle, marre de son corps, de son visage, de ses formes, de sa voix, de ses mots. Je ne la supportai plus. Oui, je l'avais aimé, correctement, je n'en doutai pas. Je l'avais aimé comme il se devait. Mes lèvres avaient réchauffées les siennes, trop froides. Mes doigts avaient guéris sa peau qui s'effritait à ne plus être frôlée, embrassée. Son rire m'était devenus presque familier, son corps m'avait rendu ivre et les moments que nous avions vécus étaient indélébiles et écris à l'encre des souvenirs du cœur. Ou presque .. Mais aujourd'hui, tout s'enfuyait. Tout ce qui la rendait si belle, si désirable, s'était éteint en même temps que l'amour qui m'avait brûlé le cœur, que les étincelles dans mes yeux.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut-être ne l'avais-je jamais assez aimé? Peut-être n'était-elle pas ma destinée? Je ne savais pas. Je ne savais plus. Toutes ces certitudes étaient devenues si .. diaphanes en si peu de temps. Si transparentes et dénuées de sens. Ou peut-être au contraire que je l'avais trop aimer pendant ces quelques mois passé à ses côtés. Tellement aimé que d'un coup, tout c'était envolé? .. Je n'avais pas de réponse. Et je n'en aurai jamais. Ce qui était sur c'est que je ne l'aimais plus. Pourquoi? La cause m'était inconnue. Mais je ne la voulais plus. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle m'aime, plus qu'elle m'embrasse ou me touche. Je voulais qu'elle sorte de ma vie, de moi.

Je soupirai une fois de plus, shootant dans un objet non identifié qui finis sa course contre le mur opposé. Je m'arrêtai un instant, étonné. La maison était silencieuse. Beaucoup trop silencieuse. Je fronçai les sourcils, soucieux, retenant ma respiration pour mieux écouter le moindre bruit. Mon corps se détendis d'un seul coup, Ryo était sous la douche. Je repris mon chemin, me dirigeant vers ma chambre accompagné du chuintement humide de mes chaussures qui résonnait en staccato sur le carrelage lustré. _Ryo était sous la douche._ Cette phrase m'obsédait. Résonnait en moi. Se répétait inlassablement, comme une chanson me resterai dans la tête. _Ryo était sous la douche._ J'ouvrai la porte de mon domaine d'un coup d'épaule, jetant négligemment mon blouson sur un fauteuil et m'allongeai sur mon lit. _Ryo .. était .. sous .. la .. douche. _J'imaginai son corps ruisselant d'eau, ses muscles terriblement bien dessinés par l'effort, ses lèvres entrouvertes, son souffle erratique, sa .. Troublé je chassait ces images de ma tête, tentant de penser à autre chose. Ma voiture, ma Lan evo. Sa carrosserie ..

Je me relevais, poussant rageusement du pied ce qui me séparait de ma salle de bain personnelle. J'agrippai le rebord du lavabo, m'aspergeant copieusement d'eau dans l'espoir de me remettre les idées en place. Juste derrière la cloison, le bruit de l'eau inondant un corps se faisait entendre. _RYO ÉTAIT SOUS LA DOUCHE._ Les images me revinrent, gagnant en ampleur et en netteté. Je m'écroulai sur le sol , serrant convulsivement ma tête dans mes mains, incapable de contrôler les pensées qui m'assaillait. Je serrai les poings, fermant les yeux de toutes mes forces comme pour annihiler les flashs de son corps dénudé qui se déroulaient au creux de mes pensées. Incapable de supporter d'entendre les gouttes s'écraser sur son corps, je me bouchai les oreilles, étouffant mes tympans de mes paumes tremblantes. Mes pensées se déchaînèrent, furieuses de ne plus avoir de bruit auquel se raccrocher, elles s'acharnaient à en créer d'autre, nés de mon imagination. Ou de mes fantasmes inavoués.. Mon cerveau s'appliquait à le faire gémir, se cambrer ..

Je frappais le mur de toutes mes forces, le choque ébranlant mon corps en entier. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait? Je me retournai, faisant face au miroir et me dévisageait. Mes pommettes étaient rouges, mes lèvres tremblantes et gonflées et mes yeux étaient assombris par un voile. J'en aurais hurlé. Assombris de désir. Je me forçai à croire que ce n'était pas possible. Ça devait être autre chose. Inconcevable .. Je ne pouvais pas .. Pas mon propre frère! D'autres images vinrent me percuter de plein fouet. Une tension reconnaissable entre mille me tirailla les reins et j'écarquillais les yeux devant la bosse que commençai à former mon pantalon devenu légèrement inconfortable. Non, non .. je devais rêver .. Je rampai sur le sol, incapable de me lever pour valider mes craintes. Je me trainai jusqu'à la porte et la verrouillai à double tour. J'avais peur. Peur de moi, de ce qui pourrait se passer si je ne fermai pas cette ouverture. Ce chemin qui me mènerait jusqu'à sa chambre ..

J'éteignis la lumière et m'allongeais sur mon lit encore tout habillé et trempé, me roulant en boule entre les draps propres. L'eau coulait encore. Mon frère prenait une de ces infinissable douche dont il avait l'addiction. Ces douches qui pouvaient durer des heures .. Je mordis dans mon oreiller pour ne pas hurler sous l'insupportable supplice. Il fallait que je dorme. Que j'oublie ces quelques instants d'égarement et demain matin, tout serait comme avant. Demain, mon frère ne serait que mon frère et peut être même que j'aimerai encore Haka, qui sait. Je fermai les yeux, essayant de croire en l'espoir futile que j'allais résister, que j'allais m'endormir .. La courbe de son menton, ses épaules puissantes , le galbes de ses hanches, la trainée de duvet qui courrait de son nombril jusqu'à son .. Je me redressai, j'étais en sueur et mon pantalon était devenu sérieusement trop petit. Je jetai les draps et courut jusqu'à la porte, incapable d'en supporter plus. Je m'engouffrai dans le couloir ..

J'entrai doucement dans sa chambre, veillant à ne pas faire le moindre lui. De la vapeur s'échappait de dessous la porte. Une douche brûlante. Je frissonnai d'appréhension et me déshabillait fébrilement. J'ouvrai la porte, tentant de maitriser l'urgence qui m'animais.

Je clignai des yeux, pris d'assaut par la chaleur et l'eau en suspension qui régnait en maître entre les murs blancs et humides. Je posait une main sur la parois encore gelée, cherchant des yeux celui qui m'avait mené à l'inconcevable, à l'irréparable. A le vouloir. M'habituant au nuage de buée qui stagnait, je commençai à distinguer des formes. Mes yeux parcoururent l'espace exigüe. Il était là, encore plus beau et désirable que je n'avais pu l'imaginer. Il était adossé au mur, a même le sol, la tête renversée en arrière offrant son cou à mes yeux. Ses cheveux lui collaient au visages, ses mèches trop longues s'épinglant à ses lèvres rougis et entrouvertes. Son dos, cambré, moulait parfaitement son torse ruisselant et ses jambes écartés sur l'objet de mes fantasmes me rendirent fou.

Mon pied ricocha dans l'eau, attirant son attention. Il me vit, me dévisagea, remarqua mon regard avide et la tension insensée de mes reins. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'incompréhension. Une fois de plus, je détaillai son corps et, sans un mot je me jetai sur lui. Mes lèvres cherchèrent furieusement les siennes, les dévorant violemment. Je le voulais. Sa tête cogna contre le mur sous l'impact de mon corps brûlant sur le siens. L'eau chaude ne faisait qu'attiser l'envie insoutenable que j'avais de son être. Mes bras puissant se refermèrent autour de son torse et je m'assis à califourchon sur lui, nos virilités se touchant presque. Une étincelle de panique parcourut ses yeux et il tenta de me repousser. En vain. Il se débattit dans mes bras, ne faisant que m'exciter un peu plus. J'aimai qu'on me résiste. J'écrasai ses lèvres avec autorité, collant nos deux corps nus l'un contre l'autre. Furieux, je le sentis essayer de se lever mais mes jambes l'enserraient trop fort.

Ses doigts agrippèrent ma nuque, d'abord pour me jeter puis, après avoir senti qu'il réagissait, pour approfondir le baiser. Ondulant volontairement des hanches, son corps en redemandait malgré lui. J'avais gagné, enfin. Desserrant progressivement ma prise, il ne s'échappa pas de mon étreinte et j'en profitai pour passer enfin mes mains sur son corps. J'adorai regarder les frissons que faisait naître ce simple contact sur sa peau. Mes doigts glissaient sur ses muscles glissants d'eau brûlante. J'embrassai son menton, descendant dans son cou dont je mordillai la peau tendre. Il gémit et j'en profitai pour sucer sa jugulaire faisant apparaître un suçon écarlate. Son souffle devint erratique entre ses lèvres entrouverte. Ça me rendait fou. Je perdais le contrôle, envoyant au diable mes dernières miettes de retenues.

Il me poussa, m'allongea par terre. C'était à lui d'être entreprenant. Dieux que j'aimai ça. Il mordit le bas de ma lèvres, les suçant lascivement, couvrant chaque parcelle de ma peau de tache sanglantes. Mon menton, mon cou, mes épaules, mes tétons. Des gémissements rauques s'échappaient irrégulièrement d'entre mes dents serrés convulsivement pour retenir les vagues de plaisir trop puissantes qui me ravageaient le creux des reins. Mon corps se tendit d'anticipation. Je voulais qu'il descende plus bas, toujours plus bas .. Un éclat sadique s'épingla à ses yeux, à moitiés cachés par les mèches ébènes qui recouvraient son visage penché indécemment vers le bas de mon être. Aussi vite qu'il l'avait parcourut, il le remonta. Sa langue, mutine vint titiller mon oreille et un râle incontrôlable naquit sur mes lèvres. Il savait. Il s'en rappelait! C'était mon point faible. L'endroit le plus érogène de mon anatomie. Et c'est lui qui l'avait découvert.

Enfant, mon grand frère était exigeant. Trop peut-être. Il voulait tout , n'importe quoi et tout de suite. Je n'aimai pas céder à ses caprices, le voir s'énerver pour une poche de bonbons ou un jouet m'insupportais. Il avait beau être mon aîné, je le trouvai puéril dans ses moments là. Alors je l'ignorai, je me rendais sourd à ses demandes futiles et candides d'enfant gâté. Il voulait constamment jouer avec moi. A la guerre, à l'astronaute, et surtout aux voitures. Au début, je me laissai faire et pour lui faire plaisir, lui offrait quelques heures de courses imaginaires dans le jardin. Mais, je me lassais vite. Et il en redemandait. Encore. Il essayait tout, exploitant chacune de mes failles pour m'obliger à me soumettre. Les yeux doux, le chantage, les promesses.. Mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais monstrueusement insensible au regard innocent qu'il offrait aux autres. Alors il a persévéré, voyant que harcèlement moral ne le mènerait à rien, se déchainant sur mon corps. C'est ainsi qu'il l'a trouvé, mon talon d'Achille. Et qu'il m'a soumit. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas encore, c'est que l'asservit, ça avait toujours été lui.

Je le repoussai durement. Il sursauta et ses yeux cherchèrent les miens. Ses prunelles brûlantes de désirs rencontrèrent les miennes toutes aussi ravagées d'envie refoulé. Une douceur innommable dansait entre ses iris , cherchant au font de moi le moyen de me contrôler. Un sourire sadique étira mes lèvres rougies de baisers. J'attrapai violemment son menton entre mes doigts et me relevait, plantant mon regard dans le siens. Je le jetai contre le mur et l'embrassai bestialement. Je plaquai mon corps contre le siens, le faisant gémir au simple contact de nos deux verges tendus inconditionnellement vers la délivrance. Je m'arrêtai d'un coup, croisant sa bouche suppliante sans émotion. Je ne céderai pas, je ne céderai plus. Toute ma vie j'avais été celui qui rampait, muselé et obéissant. Je n'en pouvais plus. Trop de frustrations m'avaient clouées au sol, courbant le dos devant lui, mené par le simple prétexte qu'il était mon GRAND frère. Alors ce soir, là maintenant, il allait sentir qui était l'esclave.

Sa main s'égara sur mon torse, descendant rapidement vers l'objet de ses désirs. Je serrai les dents à m'en casser la mâchoire, balançant dans un coin reculé de mon esprit l'envie que j'avais de lui, m'accrochant désespérément à mon objectif. Sa soumission. Je pris ses doigts, devenus un peu trop entreprenant dans une poigne de fer et les appuyaient sur le mur pour l'empêcher de bouger. Malgré sa musculature impressionnante, j'étais plus fort que lui. Mon souffle caressa ses lèvres, faisant perler les innombrables gouttes pendus sur sa peau, liquides funambules suspendues entre nos deux corps. Je lui souris, l'espace d'une seconde, et il se crut sauvé. Se crut seulement. Ma voix, à peine essoufflée, paradoxe parfait avec la tempête de sensation qui me ravageait l'estomac, s'éleva, a peine audible dans le fracas de l'eau, aussi paisible qu'un rêve. Rêve qui se brisa un peu plus à chaque mot. **" - Tu sais ce que j'attends de toi, Ryosuké Takahashi .. ? "** Ma voix était mielleuse, presque tendre, et il espéra encore que j'allais le délivrer. Un rire s'étouffa sur ma langue, si il savait.. Il entrouvrit sa bouche, mais je le devançai, brisant ses certitudes à peines pensées. **" - Voyons Ryosuké .."** Le ton se durcit, je crachai mes syllabes avec hargne et mon doigt aussi léger qu'un soupir se posa sur ses lèvres . **" - Je veux que .. cette jolie bouche là, .. me prenne entièrement.. TOUT DE SUITE .. et me montre à quel point .. elle aime ça .. " **Ses yeux cillèrent, sa respiration se fit haletante** " - Est-ce que c'est bien compris .. ? Ta bouche, ici, entièrement , et tout de suite , GRAND frère .. "**

Il baissa les yeux alors qu'une bouffée de plaisir transpirait par tous les pores de ma peau. Il commença par embrasser mon torse mais j'attrapai ses cheveux le forçant à s'agenouiller. Sa tête cogna doucement contre ma virilité, et sans lâcher sa tignasse, je le trainai dans l'autre sens pour pouvoir m'appuyer contre le mur. Sa main frôla ma verge, ne faisant que la tendre d'avantage. Sa bouche prit le relais, d'abord hésitante. Il embrassa ma hampe et un feulement rauque m'échappa. Il avala durement, comme impressionné par sa taille et je réprimai une envie de rire. Il la prit finalement en bouche et entama un mouvement vif et déluré. Il gémissait. La vibration de ses cordes vocales sur mon membres me firent fermer les yeux. Je me perdais .. Mon gland tapa au fond de sa gorge, mes bourses se contractaient à chaque aller-retour, me rendant fou. Sa respiration devint erratique, et il s'arrêta l'espace d'un instant. Erreur fatale. J'ouvrai les yeux, découvrant les siens rivés sur mon visage, un demi sourire encré à ses lèvres. Erreur, erreur, erreur, Ryo .. Mes doigts qui avaient à peine desserrés leur prise aux racines de sa chevelure abyssale s'y agrippèrent méchamment, soulevant ses genoux du sol. Il poussa un cri de douleur et se tordit un instant, tirant sur mes bras dans l'espoir de me faire lâcher prise. Je ramenai sa tête vers la mienne et l'embrassai avec autorité, ses lèvres se firent pressante et je le lâchai, le laissant tomber sur le sol. J'attrapai une nouvelle fois son menton. " - Je ne crois pas t'avoir dit d'arrêter, n'est-ce pas? Alors tu va continuer jusqu'à ce que je te dise d'arrêter, pas avant. " Je caressai tendrement sa joue et lui effleurait la bouche d'un baiser courant d'air, en signe d'encouragement.

Il se remit à l'œuvre, avec une rage proche du désespoir. Ses lèvres se firent plus dures, sa gorge plus étroite. Ses dents ripèrent sur ma fine peau. Il accéléra le mouvement au fil des battements de son cœur, de nos souffles se mêlant. Son érection tapa sur mon mollet et un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres. Il aimait ça. Un mouvement de sa langue différent des autres me fit me tendre un peu plus, poussant mes hanches dans sa bouche à l'étouffer. Je ne contrôlai plus rien. Ni moi, ni mes envies. Ni les sons qui s'échappaient de plus en plus fort de ma gorge, bestiaux. Tout n'était que commandé par mon plaisir et la chaleur de sa bouche autour de ce que j'avais de meilleur. Je baissai les yeux et le voir soumis à ce point manqua de me faire venir. Je tirai sur ses cheveux, il ne fallait pas. Je voulais qu'il soit miens, et seulement miens. Le posséder jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de ses os, de son sang. J'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'allongeai au sol. Ses yeux me supplièrent, il savait ce que j'allai faire.

L'eau trop brûlante serpentait sur mon dos, mes bras étaient tendus sur ses mains pour le retenir au sol. Mes cheveux blonds gouttaient sur son torse, trop parfait. Il était à moi. Il avait toujours été à moi , et je l'avais toujours voulu. Je le savais sans le savoir. Je me penchai et l'embrassai d'abord doucement, puis me laissant aller à la passion sauvage qui nous brûlait tous les deux, je me jetai sur son corps, nos langues dansant un balai lascif pour savoir qui de nous allait céder. Et c'était lui. Même si il ne voulait pas s'y résoudre, il avait perdu, depuis le début. Mes mains allèrent titiller ses tétons, descendirent sur ses côtes, s'échouèrent sur ses fesses. J'entrai rapidement un doigt en lui, lui tirant un sursaut, je fis un ou deux va et viens puis quelques mouvement de ciseaux pour détendre ces parois, jusque là inviolées. Jusque là. Je ne pris pas la peine de faire plus. Je voulais qu'il crie, d'amour et de haine. De plaisir et de souffrance. Je voulais qu'il saigne. Qu'il me supplie d'arrêter , de continuer. Qu'il hurle mon prénom. Qu'il me déteste autant qu'il m'aime. Je voulais qu'il soit miens. A jamais. Que ce qui allait se passer change à jamais sa manière de me regarder. Qu'il me désire encore, sans jamais oser me le dire. Je voulais qu'il me veuille comme je l'avais voulu ce soir.

Mes doigts continuèrent leur course jusqu'à ses mollet, puis ses chevilles, effleurant sa peau comme on frôlerait un songe. Ils s'y plantèrent sans douceur, jouant aux opposés, tirant sur ses jambes pour les poser sur mes épaules puis revinrent tracer des sillons entre ses muscles. Descendirent sur ses fesses, encore. Agrippèrent ses hanches. Il se tendit, dans l'attente. Moi aussi. Ses yeux papillonnèrent, se fermèrent dans leur douloureuse appréhension.** " - Ouvre les yeux. "** Ma voix n'était plus qu'un grognement rauque. **" - Je veux que tu te rappelles de chaque secondes, tu m'entends? CHAQUE SECONDES. " **D'un mouvement brusque j'entrai en lui, lui tirant un hurlement de douleur. Ses yeux se fermèrent encore, je m'arrêtai attendant qu'il daigne les rouvrir. Je me penchai sur lui, ma bouche frôlant la sienne. Il me vola un baiser et je lui mordis férocement la lèvre inférieur.** " - Ryosuké .. Je viens de te dire d'ouvrir les yeux. Même si tu as mal, OUVRE TES YEUX! " **Il acquiesça silencieusement et je repris le mouvement. Quelques larmes perlèrent à ses yeux, noyées instantanément dans la masse liquide qui se déversait sur nos corps. Il avait mal, il grimaçait à chaque coup que je mettais. J'y allai sans douceur, animé seulement par le désir de son corps. Au bout de quelques va et vient douloureux, je touchai un point sensible, lui tirant un gémissement non pas de douleur, mais de plaisir pure. Mon prénom hachée par les sensations que je lui procurai mourut sur ses lèvres. Il poussa son bassin vers moi, il en redemandait. Il en voulait plus.

**" - Ryosuké! "** Il me regarda, suppliant.** " - Je décide. Quand tu bouges, quand tu cris. Quand tu gémis. Tu es a moi. Je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici sans t 'avoir fait crié. De douleur ou de plaisir d'ailleurs. Alors maintenant, tu ne bouges plus, tu n'en redemande pas, et pas un bruit pour le moment, est ce que tu m'as compris cette fois? Réponds. "** Sa respiration se hacha encore plus et un voile de désir opaque tomba sur ses yeux.** " - Ou..oui.. "** Le voir soumis a ce point me rendait fou. Savoir qu'il ne ferait que ce que je lui demandais me faisait jubiler. Je repris mes violents coups de buttoir, cherchant a le pousser à la faute. Les yeux ouvert, il regardait le plafond carrelé, se mordant les lèvres au sang pour ne pas gémir, son torse se soulevant inégalement au fil de nos ébats. Il ne bougeait pas non plus, attendant sagement que je lui en donne l'autorisation. Qui ne viendrait jamais .. Je me laissai aller, le regard perdu dans le plaisir qui manquait de me submerger. Il était étroit et chaud à souhait. Toutes les filles avec qui j'avais pu faire ça, même Haka étaient loin d'être aussi .. délicieusement bonnes ..

Mes mains se resserraient sur son corps à chaque attouchement, semblant pouvoir s'y encrer. Sa lèvre inférieure, coincée entre ses dents montrait a quel point il appréciait le traitement que je lui offrais. Je voulais qu'il craque. Sa chaleur m'hypnotisait. Je donnais un grand coup en lui, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite , et de plus en plus loin. Je le vis hoqueter et se mordre pour étouffer le cri qu'il avait manquer de pousser. **" - Tu aimes .. "** Un coup.** " .. ce que .. "** Deux coups.** " .. je te fais .. "** Trois coups. **" .. non? "** Il cria. Enfin. Je m'écrasai sur lui. Son érection plus dur que jamais entre nos ventre. Il n'allait pas tarder à venir. Et moi aussi.** " - Ryosuké .. ? "** Je m'enfonçai en lui, au plus profond, et dieu que c'était bon .. Je perdais pied.. Un autre cri s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, souffrance ou plaisir? Il ne savait plus, je ne savais plus. **" - Je ne t'avais pas dis .. "** Qui étais-je? Qui étions-nous? Ou finissais-je ? Ou commençai-je?** " - .. de ne pas crier? "** Son corps me supplia de le délivrer. Je frôlait sa verge doucement, avec délice. Je voulais le torturer. Il gémissait, ne savait plus ou se tenir. C'était presque la fin. Presque.

Je tirai ses cheveux en arrière à les lui arracher.** " - C'est mal Ryo. Tu as fait une grave erreur. "** Mes mouvements en lui se faisaient désespérés. Le monstre en moi prenait le contrôle, je ne pensais qu'a mon plaisir et recommençait à m'enfoncer en lui, le faisant hurler de douleur et de jouissance mêlés. Je lui faisait du bien tout en lui faisant du mal. Nos lèvres s'entrechoquèrent encore, sans plus aucune tendresse. L'urgence nous dépassait, bestiale, fougueuse, incontrôlable. Il cria mon nom à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, ses chaires se serrant autour de moi. Ce fus ma perte. Je vins en lui comme il** vint entre nos corps. Je me retirai sans le regarder et m'allongeai à côté de lui pour reprendre mon souffle. Sa voix brisée se fraya un chemin entre la chamade de nos cœurs encore ivres de luxure. **" - Pourquoi .. ? "

Je me relevai, attrapai une serviette sans daigner lui répondre. Pas encore. Je me séchai avec application essuyant la moindre goutte d'eau , ou de son sang qu'il restait. Il sorti à son tour de la douche après avoir éteint l'eau. Il boitait. Il s'approcha de moi, les lèvres tremblantes et attrapa mon menton pour m'embrasser. Je lui décochai une droite phénoménale qui le fit trébucher. Il se rattrapa tant bien que mal au lavabo, l'arcade explosée.** " - Ne me touche pas Ryo. C'est moi qui te touches. Pas le contraire. Tu m'appartiens mais je ne suis pas à toi. "** .. **" - Pourquoi .. ? " **Je l'embrassai tendrement, contraste parfait avec la morgue de mes yeux. **" - Parce que je te déteste. Parce que je t'adore. Parce que je t' HAI-me. "**


End file.
